


The meeting

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform, Team Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was prompted: </p>
<p>Person a of your otp: we’re engaged   </p>
<p>Person b of your otp: IN COMBAT</p>
<p>enjoy!!</p>
<p>xx</p></blockquote>





	The meeting

\- Ok, we’re all here. What was so important that Fitz and I had to pause the new episode of the Walking dead?

Coulson had called them all to a meeting in his office. Which was weird, because apparently, nothing serious was going on. He’d said he had something he ‘had to tell them.’ and asked them to meet up with him in his office. He’d sent individual texts. Coulson _never_ texted. And once they’d gotten there, he’d stood behind his desk, nervously fidgeting wit the lapels of his suit. Something was _definitely_ up.

Daisy crossed her arms. She so didn’t have time for this. She _never_ got to watch tv anymore, and the _one time_ she finally was able to…

Everyone was there. Fitzsimmons were holding hands (once they’d let everyone know about the change in their relationship, they’d turned disgusting.), Mack was standing in the corner in his usual ‘big guy’ posture, Lincoln was eating an apple (part of his new diet. He’d tried to convince her to do the diet with him, said it would ‘strengthen them as a couple.’ She’d laughed in his face.)… And she, herself, was staring at Coulson like a pissed teenager.

_Wait…_

\- Where’s May?

Coulson looked at her. He seemed… nervous. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly, fear hit her.

\- Is she ok?

Simmons nodded.

\- I saw her 5 minutes ago, and she was…

\- …her normal, charming self?

Daisy shot an angry glare at Lincoln, who just smirked and took another bite of his apple.

\- That’s disrespectful.

He scoffed.

\- Oh, come on, it was just a joke… _Jeez…_

\- It wasn’t funny. Tell him, Coulson.

Lincoln raised his hands in the air, apple dangling from his fingers.

\- You’re sending _dad_ on me now?

She shot a quick glance at Coulson, who gave her a faint smile and an subtle eye roll.

Then, her attention went back to her idiot boyfriend.

\- Apologize.

He laughed, shaking his head.

\- To who? She’s not even here!

\- Why are you being such an idiot right now?

He sighed.

\- Low blood sugar. Sorry, babe.

\- That was a rather idiotic thing to say, Lincoln.

Simmons gave him a slightly sour look.

\- Yeah, I said I was sorry, Jemma.

\- Doesn’t take back what you said.

\- Ok, listen here, Fitz…

\- Would everyone just shut up?

All eyes turned to Mack.

\- Geez, it’s like Bobbi and Hunter all over again. Now, Coulson had something to tell us. Would you guys please give him a chance?

Everyone mumbled ‘Yeah, of course’, ‘Sorry Mack’. ‘Go right ahead, Boss.’

Coulson smiled and shook his head.

\- Appreciate the help, Mack. Although, it wasn’t really needed. I am the _boss_ , after all. I’d like to think I have _some_ authority.

Then, May came in. Coulson went back to being a nervous mess.

\- You told them yet?

May stood in the doorway, hands behind her back, and looked at Coulson with an arched eyebrow.

Coulson didn’t meet her glare.

\- There wasn’t time…

Melinda rolled her eyes.

\- Come on, Coulson. Just _tell them._

\- Tell us what?

\- What’s going on?

\- What’s happening?

\- Is everything ok?

\- I don’t have time for this.

\- Shut up, Lincoln. Eat something.

\- I _am_ eating something. Look, _an apple._

\- I meant, eat something of _substance._

\- I would have you know, Mack, that apples are very healthy and they give me tons of nutrients and vitamins, and…

\- …and they also turn you into a duracell bunny with an attitude problem.

\- That’s not even remotely accurate. Hey, _stop laughing_! Fitz, _stop that_! It’s not funny! _Daisy!_

\- It’s a little funny. And true, too.

\- Oh, _come on…_

\- Everyone be _quiet._

May’s voice sent chills through their veins.

\- Coulson. You wanted to be the one to tell them. So, do it.

Coulson smiled nervously, drummed with his hands against his desk (and stopped when Melinda stared at him irritably), and moved to the front of his desk.

\- Ok, friends. We’ve sort of become a kind of family. And in a family, you’re supposed to share stuff, let your family know what’s happening, the ups and downs… All the _big_ stuff, at least. And since we are a family, kind of, I’m supposed to tell you things. It’s only right. Doesn’t mean it’s always _easy_ , though… I remember one time when I was supposed to tell my mom about…

\- Oh, _jesus christ._

May walked quickly and forcefully to Coulson’s side.

Then, she looked at the crowd gathered before her. After that, she looked back at Coulson and rolled her eyes.

\- Ok, listen up everyone.

Coulson stared at her with slight panic in his eyes.

\- What are you doing?

\- I’m telling them.

\- You can’t just _tell_ them, you have to _build up to it_ , _slowly_ and _carefully_ …

May didn’t even look at him.

\- We’re engaged.

Total silence.

\- IN COMBAT!

\- Seriously, Phil? _Seriously?_

No one moved a muscle.

Then, Mack walked up and shook their hands.

\- Congrats.

And the spell was broken.

\- _Engaged?_ Like, engaged, engaged?

\- That’s what she just said, moron.

\- Eat something, Lincoln.

\- I didn’t even know that they were…

\- _Were…?_

\- …dating.

\- You mean having sex.

\- You just have to ruin it for everyone, don’t you, Lincoln.

\- It’s my hobby.

\- Did you know about this?

\- How should _I_ have known?

\- I don’t know Jemma, you’re a doctor, people tell you all sorts of stuff.

\- Not _this_ stuff.

\- How long do you think they’ve been…

\- …fucking?

\- Lincoln, _seriously…_

\- Guys!

Everyone froze.

May shook her head.

\- We’re _right here._

\- And to answer your question…

\- _Phil…_

May’s eyes and voice made everyone else in the room a little scared. Coulson remained unfazed.

\- They deserve _some answer_ , don’t you think?

She sighed.

\- Fine.

Phil cleared his throat.

\- It’s been about six months and three days and 14 hours since…

\- _Idiot._

May tried to force back the smile that threatened to take over her entire face.

\- Yeah, but I’m _your_ idiot.

Now they were both grinning. Coulson’s arm was around May’s waist and May’s head was on his chest, both looking at each other with such love, it made all the hearts in the room melt.

\- Aaaww…

Jemma cuddled into Fitz chest.

May moved her eyes away from Coulson’s, trying to find Daisy’s eyes instead.

\- Daisy, you haven’t said much… Are you…

All of a sudden, Daisy was between them, crammed into the hug, slightly sobbing while whispering ‘ _Finally_ ’ and smiling like a six year old who’d just found out she was skipping school to go to Disneyland.

Coulson looked over her head, caught May’s eyes and mouthed ‘ _Told you she’d take it well._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted: 
> 
> Person a of your otp: we’re engaged 
> 
> Person b of your otp: IN COMBAT
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> xx


End file.
